nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucien Informs Seiketsu of their Mission to the Tombs 2/3/14
'Participants' Aburame Lucien, Uzumaki Seiketsu 'Title:' Lucien and Seiketsu discuss mission to the Tombs 'End Results:' ''Yoadai: ;Seiketsu appeared in the village street he had flickered the short distance from his apartment to the streets of the village below. Smiling softly he headed to one of the ramen carts speaking to the vendor in a soft tone he ordered a bowl of ramen for himself as he waited for his comrades to show up. Seiketsu was stoked to be eating lunch with his buddies and couldn't wait to see either one. He paid the man for his bowl of Ramen handing him the proper amount that had been due and sat down in front of the cart with his meal blowing softly on the surface of the bowl as to cool down the top layer of the broth. He so enjoyed ramen and he felt his stomach gurgle a bit, laughing lightly at the noise he quited his stomach and sighed he wanted to wait and not be rude so he let the bowl sit in front of him and chit chatted with the vendor a bit about his day so far.; ''AburameLucien: -Lucien was walking through the streets of Amegakure, looking at his footsteps as the water splashed up into the air lightly. Stopping for a moment he would look over to the ramen shop as he turned his body lightly to face it. “Hunger strikes… perhaps I can think more about that tomb… maybe even as Kagato what more he has found out here soon. It still makes me wonder of great one what is there.” Lucien walked into the building as he scrapped his feet on the door matt and went over to one of the chairs in the corner of the bulding. “The usual… “he said to one of the cooks preparing the meals as he sat down slowly. Slight cracking in his bones would pop as he sat, he would look around before beginning to unclip his mask. Pulling the mask off Lucien would sigh to himself as he rubbed one of his hands across his bald head and then to the side of his face that was missing. “So many years have past but I shall never forget that night….” –he would say as he layed the mask down beside him.- ''Yoadai: :Seiketsu smiled seeing Lucien enter the ramen shop he had been sitting near the front at his table already having a bowl in front of him, Seiketsu watched as Lucien walked pat him and sat himself at a table alone. Removing himself from his seat he picked up his bowl of ramen and walked over to sit down next to Lucien. His bowl made a soft clank against the table as Sei set it down being careful not to spill the contents as he did this he then reched towards Lucien with his right hand and tapped him gently on the shoulder with his forefinger. Looking Lucien in the face he smiled at him and spoke softly "hey there Lucien how are you today, fancy sharing lunch with me?" he said as he tilted his head to the side. Seiketsu removed all his scrolls and weapons placing them on the floor beneth him as he decided to get a bit more comfortable. taking care not to topple the table over as he leaned on it to do so he releized he had forgotten to take off his rebreather and removed that as well. Sei then straightened himself out sitting upright once again to look at Lucien.; ''AburameLucien: -Lucien would look up after feeling someone touch his shoulder. The kind words would escape from the mans mouth as Lucien would say in a very stern but settle tone, “Do as you wish… I shall not mind you joining us..” When Lucien said us he was referring to thinking that Astaroth was at the table with them also. Then again Lucien was under the set of mind that Astaroth was always with him, seeing this was the one who was always speaking to him. “What do you know about this tomb that I found with Aka… Lord Kagato has not said anything to myself or anyone that I know of.” As Lucien finished his sentence though the cook brought over Lucien bowl of ramen and placed it on the table. It was always the interesting to see how people took Lucien appearance, with half of his face missing and all. Lucien would nod though and began eating the ramen. Little bits of it would leak out from the right side of his face as Lucien drank the broth. It Leaked onto the table some but it was not too much though. Lucien would wait to see what Sekietsu would say- ''Yoadai: :Seiketsu looked at Lucien with a furrowed brow as he asked him about the tomb him and Akatori discovered, with a grimace he sighed shaking his head"I don't know much except that the Kage had asked the next time you explore to take me along with you seeing as I know seals and the entrance seemed to be sealed I have a feeling it may be a similar one to the Akatsuki's sealing jutsu used to hide the entrance to their lair in the past." after Seiketsu finished speaking he placed his chop sticks into the bowl of ramen and fished out a huge bunch of noodles slurping them down noisely. Sei returned his gaze to Lucien again as he finished and spoke again"I'm not sure what may lie beyond the sealed entrance of this tomb and I am a bit weary to be honest about Akatori being there.." what if there are traps set in there by ancient ninja?" He eyed Lucien with an air of contempt as he mentioned this point to the male awaiting his opinion on the subject. He then fished his chopsticks into the bowl again this time taking a smaller amount of the noodles as he tried to eat them less noisely incase Lucien spoke.; ''AburameLucien: -“The Mysteries of this world our something that might soon unfold yes?” –he would smirk some as he would turn his attention to his ramen as he ate a little more.- “So you think that there are seals…. But my Kikichi made it down into the tomb but I could not tell what have been done there, Do you think Astaroth might know something about this tomb? Perhaps he has answers for me that I need to seek?” –he would say thinking that Seiketsu might know who or what Astaroth was… “I just want to know what it is… I saw the look on the Kages face and he was concerned as to what this tomb might be…” ''Yoadai: ;"Perhaps you should ask Astaroth about it he may know what is up in that tomb, I'm tempted to check our archives to see if we have anything on mysterious tombs..." "I think we should take a sensory type with us as well when we venture there the next time just incase there are trigger on the entrance to alert someone who may be keeping watch over it" Seiketsu finished his bowl of ramen with a smile and waved to the vendor for another bowl as he thought quietly to himself for a moment about the tomb. He scartched at the side of his head and stared off in to space drifting off into his own thoughts of the place and how best to approach the situation with the least amount of harm done to any of the Ame ninja who would travel with them the next time around.; ''AburameLucien: "You won’t find anything in the archives…. Well there was one thing I did find… it said something about a place known as the Tomb of Kings… it was established by one of the grand kages many centuries ago but it was never said what it was or what he or she made it for…” –Lucien would let his single eye meet with Seiiketsu as he interlocked his hands- “Perhaps a mission can be granted… and soon… we must secure whatever that place is… if not for the kage it would be for my…” –he would stop himself as he waved the cook over to bring him another bowl of ramen. “The important thing is that this place remain under the order of Amegakure…. Not anyone else!”- ''Yoadai: ;"So it could possibly be the Tomb of The Grand Kages, hmm well in that case this could be very valuable to us if we do gain control over it, and I do agree we must see if we can be granted another mission to the tomb as soon as possible." Seiketsu ate from his ramen bowl again as he kept both his eyes on Lucien he coughed as he realized the ramen was to hot when he swallowed it Seiketu sighed a bit and placed his right palm over it letting a small ball of wind form in his palm over the ramen so that the gust of air would cool it down at bit. Smiling he then took another go at trying to eat some of his ramen grinning as it was now the correct temperature so he could eat it with no problem. " I think if this is what we suppose there may be hidden jutsu scrolls in there Lucien this could benifit all of us to find out what is really inside this tomb.". ''AburameLucien: -Lucien would unlock his hands as he saw his next bowl of ramen come to the table a “clank” Lucien would look around them to see if anyone else was watching them as he said “Hidden jutsu’s….perhaps something I read about…perhaps something from Nagato… or even Orochimaru… but then again that was so long ago you think that these scrolls are legible?” –Lucien took a bite of his soup as he kept looking around as if he was expecting someone to be listening in on them.- ''Yoadai: ;"Well seeing as the tomb is sealed up tight I would not doubt that there may be a few hidden jutsu scrolls in there, so yeah it might be possible that there is something left by Nagato or Orochimaru for the fact of that matter." He droped the level of his voice a bit also looking around as the two of them discussed this aspect of the situation this excited and unnerved Seiketsu all at the same time. He lifted his second bowl of Ramen to his lips and slurped from it for a moment before he placed it down on the table with a clunk. "I really think it would be in the best interest of Amegakure to find out what is in there and I say we take a few more Jounin with us just or perhaps maybe an Anbu member.." Seiketsu thought about this for a moment as he devulged his own plans of what to do with they thought they would find in the tomb.; ''AburameLucien: "yes perhaps something about the the nine circles..." -he would pause as he did not want to say anything more to him. Picking up his mask he would pull it back over his head and clipped it on- "Yes well I think you are right and the sooner we make it out there the better off we will be..." -he would stand, leaving his body very loose and zombie like.- ''Yoadai: "Quite right well I guess I will be getting on with my day Lucien" Seiketsu picked up all his gear placing his large scrolls and rebreather on first as well as his various tools, checking once or twice to make sure he had everything he needed Seiketsu stepped away from the table and wal;ked over to the Vendor to pay for his second bowl of ramen he placed money on the counter for bother his and Luciens meals and smiled as he called to Lucien"Hey I'll pay for your second bowl okay?" Sei them walked back over towards Lucien and patted him on the shoulder. "It was nice to see you again buddy." He then turned and walked out of the Ramen shop looking left than right before flickering from view just in front of the shop, Seiketsu did not reappear until some distance away in front of his apartment where he withdrew his keys and unlocked the door he entered and then closed the door behind him before placing all his ninja gear by the door he went to his desk and made a few notes about the misson he just received info on inside of a scroll which he then sealed himself to destrucvt if anyone but him opened it Seighing he then opened his window as he collected all his gear once more and hoped out of it flashing to the street below with ease.; ''AburameLucien: -Lucien would give a simple nod as he would say- "Thanks... I shall get yours next time... contact me when you are ready to meet with the Kage about going to the tomb." -Lucien would stand up and walk out of the ramen shop as he went into the direction of the academy. "Maybe we will have fresh meat to train.." -he would sigh though as he hated teaching. It also sometimes would surprize him as to how the kage would give him these responsiblities... knowing he was well not the sharpest out there but at the same time the kage did see something in Lucien.-